Guilt
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Beneath that angelic exterior lies a very dirty mind... Flonne X Laharl


Guilt  
by Cyberchao X

A/N: Yeah, playing off the title of my other fic. This would actually take place before that.

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah.

"Flonne…I want to thank you for teaching me what love is. Perhaps I could show you some of my love…?"

The look in the young overlord's eyes told the angel trainee that all he had _really_ found was _lust_, but it was a start…and Flonne was desperate enough for Laharl to know what love was that she was willing to delude herself into thinking that maybe he really _was_ being genuine. "L-Laharl…sorry, _King_ Laharl…"

"No, no, 'Laharl' is fine…it's just the two of us here, you know." Perhaps Flonne was wrong, and Laharl truly was in love and not merely being a lustful demon. Though he had one hand beneath her dress, he had not hastily ripped it off the way she'd expected him to and was currently gently caressing her side…why, given his own naked state, was he not doing anything obscene? (No, he _was_ doing _something_ obscene, she reminded herself, because of how his hand got to where it was on her skin, as innocent as the spot itself may have been.)

…Because he wasn't just a horny little demon. He was…a kind and gentle lover. "Laharl…" She stroked his face, causing him to blush. She couldn't help but tease him about that. "What, you expect to give your love to a girl and not have her reciprocate? Maybe you still have more to learn…"

"…Teach me," Laharl replied, lips closing in on Flonne's, the arm beneath her dress now wrapped around her back, hand planted on the other side.

"As you wish. You might want to start by moving your arm a little higher," she said, lifting up her dress and guiding Laharl's hand to her chest. "So, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

Flonne turned red not with embarrassment but with anger. "Of _me!_ Don't you know anything about what to do with a half-naked girl?"

Laharl suddenly realized just what it was his hand was resting on. He hadn't expected the angel trainee not to be wearing a bra. "F-F-Flonne…you're beautiful, of course. I'm sorry; of course I should've said something…I was just dumbstruck by your radiant beauty!"

Flonne laughed. "Lying to make the girl feel better. You're learning quickly."

"…So what now?"

"For now, you just enjoy those," she said, throwing a pillow onto the floor in front of her and kneeling down on it, "while I enjoy _this_." And with that she began to blow Laharl. At first, she just took little nips at the end—not even; more like kisses, occasionally licking further up. Once the shaft began to harden, though, she started to put more of it into her mouth.

"I think we need to find a new position," Laharl said. With Flonne as low as she was, Laharl had to bend over slightly to reach her breasts. They moved up onto the bed, Laharl now sitting with Flonne's head in his lap, fondling her fondly.

This bit of wordplay elicited a slight giggle from its writer, which did not go unheard. "Hey Flonne…whatcha doin'?"

"N-Nothing, Etna!" Flonne replied, quickly slamming her diary shut. "Wh-when did you come in?"

"Just now. Is that your diary? You should really keep it somewhere hidden; somewhere that nobody else knows about, like I do. If you just keep it in your own room…someone might come in and read it when you're not around. I can't show you my secret room, of course, but I could show you another secret room if you want."

"…But then you'd still know where it is."

"_I _wouldn't read your diary, Flonne! Don't you trust me?"

"Not really. But if you really want to earn my trust…why _not_ show me _your_ hiding place?"

"O-okay." Etna figured that Flonne was too much of a goody-goody to actually read her diary, so the show of trust would allow her access to Flonne's diary without any risk to her own privacy. If only she knew the kind of filthy fantasies that Flonne had just been scribing, perhaps she wouldn't have been so quick to trust the angel trainee…

…also, she had seen first-hand that Flonne was capable of summoning far larger items than a _book._ Flonne was actually on the verge of sending it back to its usual home when Etna took note of it, and the first chance she got to get away from Etna, she returned and sent it back home. She expected that it wouldn't be long before Etna returned to check up on the diaries, so she decided to wink Etna's away as well, rather than pass up the chance. As it turned out, Etna's misconceptions about Flonne led her to think that she had plenty of time to get around to taking a peek at Flonne's diary, and so it wasn't until nightfall that Etna returned to the hidden room—by which time Flonne had already finished reading Etna's diary and returned it. Seeing only her own diary there, Etna immediately assumed the worst. "FLONNE!"

Shortly thereafter, Laharl reprimanded both girls for how noisy they were being. Etna got the worse reprimanding, though, for suggesting that the "love freak", as Laharl called her, had actually done something _devious_, let alone managed to outfox Etna. After Laharl had left, Flonne told Etna, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what's in your diary…but I can't let you read mine, either! And you're not going to find it unattended within this castle, I assure you." Etna realized what Flonne meant by this, and had no option but to fume as she headed off. "Now, where was I…" A sudden draft reminded her. "Right; Laharl had just removed my panties…" The angel trainee locked her door, returned to the same state of undress as her fictional counterpart, and began pleasuring herself as she again engulfed herself in fantasies about Laharl.

* * *

CCX: Oh, Flonne, you really are awfully _bad_ for an angel. Anyway, this fic was conceived last night, and by today, there was even more to celebrate thanks to some awesome comebacks. On one of the forums I frequent, "Save My" contests are quite common, and there's been a "female characters" one that's been running pretty much since New Year's. 530 female characters from all media of fiction, and we've just gotten down to the top 10—and Flonne _and_ Etna are both still in the contest. They've both been struggling recently, but I'm hoping that's just because they're splitting votes with each other, seeing as how they're the only two remaining contestants with a shared source. I'm in my glory, of course—I don't think I was the one to actually nominate either one of them, because someone else had already done so, but even so I still have two of my nominations in it. Overall, 14 of the top 100 have appeared in at least one of my fanfics (only 12 in fanfics that I actually published, though…but I daresay that all 12 were in multiple fanfics, 10 of those in multiple _published_ fanfics).

The list—note that eliminations only reached one at a time after reaching the top 25:

Etna (#8): Lord Over Gensokyo; Guilt  
Sakura Kinomoto (#9): My Sakura, My Tomoyo; If You're Not the One  
Flonne (#10): Innocence; Lord Over Gensokyo; Guilt  
Reimu Hakurei (#20): Panty Thief Omake; The Drunken Mikos; The Scarlet Devil; Lord Over Gensokyo; What the Hell Happened Here?; The Adventures of Team 9 Catering; Yukkuri Story (Yukkureimu only); The New Guard (referenced but not present); The Divine Lover (referenced but not present); Reimu's Accessory (likewise Yukkureimu only); The Adventures of Team 9 Catering Phantasm; Moe Field; The Scarlet Devil 2: Scarlet Devil Rhapsody  
Amy Rose (#40): Return of Gamma; I Miss You  
Alice Margatroid (#44): The Precious Thing; Panty Thief; Panty Thief Omake; The Extension; The Drunken Mikos (referenced but not present); The Scarlet Devil; What the Hell Happened Here?; The Adventures of Team 9 Catering; Yukkuri Story (Yukkurisu only); The New Guard; Reimu's Accessory (likewise Yukkurisu only); The Adventures of Team 9 Catering Phantasm  
Sango (#48): Skin; one unpublished fanfic  
Lyndis (#56): On Wings of Love; Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!  
Mia (Golden Sun) (#77): one unpublished fanfic  
Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) (#89): one unpublished fanfic (actually the same one as Sango; it was an IY-YYH crossover)  
Sheena Fujibayashi (#89): Resist; A Place for My Head; Tenderloins; The Moment of Truth; Betrayal  
Cirno (#93): The Scarlet Devil; The Adventures of Team 9 Catering; Yukkuri Story; The Adventures of Team 9 Catering Phantasm; The Scarlet Devil 2: Scarlet Devil Rhapsody (referenced but not present); Let It Snow  
Fate Testarossa (#97): Interrupted Transformation; Hands-On Experience; Last Christmas; Lonely No More (referenced but not present)  
Gatomon (#97): Blood Lust (joint venture with author ChaosChampion13 under the account CyberChaosChampion); at least one unpublished fanfic

…and we pick up another large bunch if we extend it a little beyond the top 100, because Marisa Kirisame, who actually has Reimu and Alice beat for appearances (14—all 12 of the ones Alice is in plus The Divine Lover and Lord Over Gensokyo), came in at #110 and Hikari Yagami (or Kamiya in the dub) came in at #115. But now my postscript is threatening to overtake my fanfic (Post-script: and I've jinxed everyone who was still alive when I published this into elimination), so I'll leave you all here. Ja ne!


End file.
